Thornantula
Thornantula is a Grass/Bug type Pokemon. it evolves from Weedow with an Water Stone, and it is the final form of Folitsy. Biology Thornantula is an large quadrupedal black spider, with 8 legs, the front ones being green and having hairs that look like thorns, resembling two cacti, the other legs are black and white, and green at the end. Thornantulas eyes are smaller than its evolutions. its leaf is now in front of its forehead, with two others coming from the left and right side of its head. its abdomen resembles an skull, it has an seed where its spinneret is supposed to be, and two vines cooming from its abdomen, with carnivore plant mouths. Thornantulas are very skilled hunters. they dig and camouflage themselves on the ground, only their seed is out, which produces an very sweet aroma that attracts almost all prey, but mainly birds. the prey then comes to eat the seed, then vines come out from Thornantulas abdomen and wrap them up tightly enough to break their bones, and then Thornantula eats the prey with its carnivore plants. Thornantulas thorn-like Uricating Hairs can be expelled out into the opponents eyes or whole body, it doenst do much damage but it blinds them for quite sometime, this is their signature move, Urticating Attack. Thornantulas dont like cold climates much. Gender Differences Females are bigger and bulkier than males. Shiny Its leaves are red and orange instead of green and light green, their cacti parts are dark moss colored, and their abdomen now resembles a sugar skull. Pokedex Entry THE SPIDERS COME IN SIGHT BY SIDE TWO BY TWO AND NIGHT BY NIGHT WHO IS FOOD AND WHO IS THROWN AWAY? Location Evolve Weedow. Stats HP: 80 Attack: 90 Defense: 100 Sp.Atk: 90 Sp.Defense: 90 Speed: 80 Total: 530 Moves By Leveling Up: Lv 1: Glare, Needle Arm, Snap Trap, Urticating Attack Evolution: Urticating Attack Lv 5: Leaf Tornado Lv 9: Struggle Bug Lv 13: Electroweb Lv 20: Tearful Look Lv 24: Spider Web Lv 28: Liquidation Lv 32: Crunch Lv 41: Lunge Lv 49: Synthesis Lv 53: Spiky Shield Lv 56: Birdcatcher Lv 63: Leaf Storm Lv 68: Quiver Dance By TM/TR/HM: Toxic Venoshock Protect Substitute Rest Sleep Talk Snore Hidden Power Power Within Frustration Return Poison Jab Sludge Bomb Sludge Wave Giga Impact Hyper Beam Leech Life X-Scissor Infestation Shadow Claw Dragon Claw Grassy Terrain Nasty Plot Dark Pulse Shadow Ball Whirlpool Rain Dance Rain Veil Sunny Day Solar Beam Solar Blade Leaf Blade Energy Ball U-Turn Focus Blast Scald Creative Thinking Light Screen Reflect Payback Taunt Swagger Quash Torment Flatter Agility Swords Dance Seed Bomb By Breeding: Pin Missile Poison Sting Leech Seed Strenght Sap Shadow Sneak Night Shade Bug Bite Bubble Bubble Beam Absorb Mega Drain Giga Drain By Move Tutor: Poison Fang Psychic Fangs Ice Fang Thunder Fang Bite Crunch Super Fang Hyper Fang Aqua Jet Refresh Sticky Web Aqua Ring Magical Leaf Spikes Toxic Spikes Soak Entrainment Follow Me Me First After You Teeter Dance Scary Face Design Origin Thornantula is based on a Tarantula, with features of several carnivore plants. Name Origin Portmanteau of Thorn, and Tarantula. Trivia * Weedows and Thornantulas Pokedex Entries both reference the song Spiders, by Slipknot, also their legs having black and white parts are a inspired on piano keys, and Spiders has Craig playing his piano almost the whole song. * Additonally, the whole line of Folitsy cries resemble the sound of piano key notes. * Thornantula is very epic. Category:Fakemon Category:Pokemon Horseshoe